OBJECTIVES: (1) To determine the extent to which Affirmative Action intervention methods have been successful and their relationship to the mental health of minorities/females employees in selected units of state government. (2) To feedback data and design with selected units, corrective measures to eliminate obstacles in above objectives. (3) To monitor implementation and disseminate findings. The primary method for this study is that of survey guided feedback of the organization level. Year 1 - Selection of sites and develop instruments. Year 2 - Gather and feedback the data. Year 3 - Monitor results and implement findings.